


Crushes on Kara

by Vega_Tenala



Series: SuperCorp/Karlena Shorts [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Lena is smitten, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: University Senior Lena Luthor becomes smitten by Freshmen Kara Danvers. Requested by kaszthespazz on tumblr.





	

Lena always prided herself on being an exceptionally focused student. When work was low she wasn’t afraid to maybe have the odd dalliance with a fellow student here and there. This however, this was something new completely. Thanks to her exemplary record, she was asked to help welcome in the new freshmen students, answer their questions and be generally more helpful than she was during the year. It was a challenge she was hesitant to take on, her last name being Luthor and all. But now she was here, alongside a slightly annoying wannabe cop who’d decided Lena was going to be her friend.

Lena despised the notion, of course. She was a Luthor, she didn’t have _friends_.

So, with reluctance she pointed out where students needed to go. At some point Maggie had been drawn away by the notion of her girlfriend arriving. Their lovesick heart eyes were enough to give Lena cavities, but it was entertaining on their bi-weekly visits to the campus gym where the pair were constantly in a state of one-upmanship. She would never admit to being jealous of the girl that was taking up some of Maggie’s time, because she wasn’t Maggie’s _friend_ and therefore she had no _reason_ to be _jealous_ at all. She didn’t need anyone. No. She was perfectly fine being on her own. The fact they went to the gym together was mere coincidence. Their lunches were nothing more than convenience.

It didn’t matter to her.

She smiled falsely as she pointed a dark-skinned woman and her paler, dark haired partner to the Thorul Building. Truth be told she wondered if she would ever find something similar to the normal couples that walked around. The ones that held hands and didn’t came about social conventions. It would be nice to have a girl who like her for her, and not for her money. Oh well. She pointed another boy on his way before a girl walked near her, sunlight gleaming off her blonde hair as she pushed up her glasses. She was cute, perhaps the kind that Lena would pick up at a bar, no strings attached naturally. The poor dear looked so lost though, the map in her hands giving her no help whatsoever. She the brunette walked up.

“You look lost. Do you want some help?” Lena asked, making the girl jump a little. The blonde’s eyes widened slightly when their eyes met.

“I uhm…yeah uh…I’m looking for the Kent building? I have no clue and my sister was meant to help me but she disappeared as soon as we got here…and I’m just so terrible at directions and this map isn’t any help-…am I rambling? I’m rambling.” The girl winced. Lena laughed at the endearingly cute nature of the girl.

“It’s OK. I’m also in the Kent Building, I can show you if you want.” She smiled.

“I…really? Thank you.” The girls face lit up like the Sun at the offer, and Lena somehow just knew that this little thing was probably described by many as a little ray of sunshine. Her energy was just so unique. It was adorable and the smile on Lena’s face couldn’t help but grow. Such a sweet girl.

“It’s no problem. This way.” Lena turned to the side, confident that Kara would follow her. “So what are you planning to study here?”

“Journalism.” The girl smiled a she took in her surroundings, making sure to keep up with her brunette guide through the swarms of people all around them. “My cousin works for the Daily Planet, so when he showed me the ropes one day I loved it. What’s your major?”

The question took Lena by surprise, though she manged to stop herself from showing it. Not many people ever ask about what she does, all they hear is her name and that’s it. They’re done. But then, this little blonde puppy didn’t know her name just yet. So she just stated proudly. “Engineering and Business.”

“Oh that sounds awesome.” There wasn’t even a hint of fake excitement in the girl’s voice. “You must be really smart.”

“I…thank you.” Lena smiled, swallowing internally. “Not many people would say so.”

“Well they obviously haven’t met you. I mean, you’re clearly smart and pretty and seriously why would they _not_ think you’re smart?” The girl bounced as she managed to finally draw level with Lena. “Oh right. I’m Kara….Danvers.”

The senior hesitated before deciding that honest was the best policy in this situation. “Lena Luthor.”

“Nice to meet you Lena!” Kara beamed. “Wow, I already have a friend!”

Wait, _what?!_

“I didn’t think I’d meet anyone but you seem really nice and I’ve never been the best at making friends, I mean there’s Winn but he’s at MIT and James is off with his girlfriend…I’m rambling again aren’t I?” Kara bit her lip and looked down a little.

“It’s fine Kara. You’re rambling is refreshing, and endearing. You seem nice.” _Nice? Really? That’s the best you could come up with?_ “I don’t have all that many friends either, only two-well, three including you.”

The made it to the door of a large, five story building. The doors were wide open with students, both new and returning, were passing through freely.

“What floor?” Lena asked.

“Four.”

“Really?” Lena quirked a brow. “That’s my floor.”

“My sister pulled some strings so that I was on the same floor as her.” Kara shrugged.

“Wait…Danvers.” Lena stopped and looked at Kara, studying her. “Oh God…your sister is Alex Danvers.”

“Yes?” Kara’s smile disappeared and was replaced by an odd mixture of confusion and curiosity.

“I’m her girlfriend’s roommate. She’s the reason Maggie gets that God-awful beer!” Lena blanched at the thought of the drink. The pair had made her try it one time, she was stuck throwing up and retching into the toilet for a good few hours after that. It was not a fun time, not at all.

“Alex has a girlfriend?” Kara’s eyebrows rose significantly in surprise.

“She…yes…you didn’t know?” Lena asked curiously.

“No…she never said anything about liking girls either…”

“Maybe she felt you might-“

“No! Nonono…it’s that I mean…I’m an out bisexual myself. I just don’t know why she didn’t tell me, not that I’m mad or anything after all it’s her choice.” Kara frowned.

“You’re about to ramble again.”

“I’ll talk to her later about it.” Kara shrugged, the smile quickly coming back to her face and brightening up the surrounding area almost immediately. Lena’s stomach fluttered a little but she pushed it away, choosing to lead Kara to the elevator. The blonde didn’t once stop beaming from the entire ride, although Lena noticed a slight tension worm its way into the girl’s posture for the duration of the ride. It was none of her business though. Instead she just smiled reassuringly at Kara before the doors dinged open and the walked down the hall. For reasons unknown, Kara stopped right outside Lena’s door, although she looked at the door opposite.

“Four-two-four…this is me.” Kara grinned. “Thanks for all your help Lena. I probably would have still been wandering aimlessly if you hadn’t help me…a lot of people don’t really pay attention to me so…yeah right…uhm…thank you.”

Lena laughed. “It’s no problem Kara. I hope this isn’t the last time we talk?”

“I hope not either.”

They smiled at each other for a moment longer before Kara opened the door and entered her room, Lena sagged a little when the door closed, letting out a breath. She looked at the watch, she was done for the day anyway, how utterly convenient for her then. She turned around and walked into her own room, unsurprised to see Alex and Maggie on the latter’s bed in a make-out session. Maggie broke it off as she grinned at her roommate.

“Pretty girl Luthor?” Sawyer grinned, Alex raising an eyebrow.

“You could say that.” Lena flopped back onto her bed before she was unable to hold it in any longer, she had to let it out. There was no dismissing something like this again. “Well no…she was…very pretty. Peppy. Smile like the sun and…oh god her _eyes_. So blue and…”

“Somebodies smitten.” Maggie teased.

“What’s her name?” Alex asked, finally glad her friend liked somebody.

“Kara Danvers.”

Maggie was never going to let the look on her girlfriend’s face go.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that was a Korrasami cameo in there :D Blink and you miss it.  
> Please leave a review!


End file.
